Fading Smile
by Youkai Ryuu
Summary: Oneshot, Amy goes to the track when no ones around, she expected to be alone like she always is. But Cunningham just happened to stop by and find an Amy no one ever saw or heard for the second time. AmyCun


Disclaimer: don't own, blah

Summary: One-shot, Amy goes to the track when no ones around, she expected to be alone like she always is. But Cunningham just happened to stop by and find an Amy no one ever saw or heard for the second time. Amy/Cun

Fading Smile

By: Youkai Ryuu

Amy breathed deeply, taking in the scents of the track. It was late afternoon and the sun shown brightly before her. The race track was quiet, only the sound of her scratching pen could be heard. The blue eyed teen was sitting in the bleachers on the first row closest to the finish line.

She looked up for a moment to glance at the stretch of the track before her. The corner of her lips twitched as she remembered Team Satomi's victory yesterday. It was a spectacular win, and she was proud of the team for sticking the plan, mostly. Takeshi ignored it for the last few minutes nearly resulting in his mech being crushed. But in the end they still won. Her memory was short lived and before a smile could even take its place on her face, it faded.

Her eyes dulled slightly and she continued to write in a black leather book. Her heart twinge with every line and her eyes began to tear up. Luca would've tried to cheer her up right then, if it wasn't the fact that the cat was at a commercial shoot, not too far away. The scratching finished and she tossed the book and pen into her messenger bag without bothering to close the book or recapping the ink pen. The tears started to build and began to trail down her place cheeks. She wiped them quickly and turned to her side to open her violin case.

The temperature was perfect for playing out doors. And she was curious how differently the tracks would sound with the violin instead of the cheers of the crowd. She tuned her violin and played some warm ups. A moment later she began to play a simple piece, while trying to remember a piece she began to practice earlier the week. She took a moment to remember the notes and the general tome of it. With no hesitation she began to play the sorrowful piece.

Amy was wrapped in the music not hearing the obvious footsteps of someone approaching. He stopped when his eyes caught Amy standing and swaying slightly to the music. He smirked, watching the Satomi's midfielder, totally oblivious. He walked down taking his time and listening intently. Amy pulled the bow slowly for the final note and opened her eyes still dull and slightly tearful. He clapped.

Amy's eyes widened with disbelief, from the fact that someone actually heard her play and that someone was there. She quickly turned her head and saw someone she thought that she would never be able to talk to again. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't because she was blushing like mad. She sat down abruptly and turned the other way, her violin and bow on her lap.

"That was quite a performance." Cunningham said taking a seat next to her. He ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Thank you," Amy said softly in her usual quiet voice, still not looking at him.

"What's the name of it?" Cunningham asked off handedly glancing at her and then to the sky.

"Frozen Flower." She replied daring to peek up at Cunningham. She caught his eye and he gave her his signature grin. She blushed again and looked the other way.

"Can you play again?" He asked after a moments silence, taking note of the leather book.

Amy nodded again and stood up readying her violin and bow. "Ummm…"

"Yea, somein wrong?" He leaned back.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Whatever you feel like playing."

"Ok…"

So she began to play. The music was slow at first, but quickly picked up at the climax. After a few moments Amy let herself be swept with the music not caring that someone was with her.

Cunningham lazily picked up the book and flipped to the last page. He knew he was invading her privacy, but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't really a jerk, only when he was in public. But his curiosity overwhelmed the good natured, lazy guy that he was when he was in the tracks on an off day.

Never Said

I never said  
You could leave me  
Alone by myself  
With not even  
My shadow to accompany me

I never said  
You could go  
Without saying goodbye  
And not promising  
You'll come back

I never said  
It was ok  
For me to be by myself  
I don't want to be alone  
But you insist

I never said  
To not come  
And watch me perform  
Or hear how  
My violin shows my  
Pain

Why do you have  
To do this to me?  
I'm trying my hardest  
To please you  
I'm doing my best  
So you'll stay with me  
I'm working really hard  
So that you'll be proud of me

But you only reward me  
With fake smiles  
With fake praise  
With presents that I'll never need  
With leaving me alone  
With broken promises

I never said you could do that

Cunningham paused after the last line in time with the music. When the music began so did his thoughts. It was obvious from flipping through the pages that it was a book of poetry all handwritten, but none other than the young girl standing next to him.

He began to listen to what she was playing. It was then that he remembered why she looked familiar. When he first watched Satomi's first race. He always felt he seen her before and that he forgot her somewhere down the line. He wasn't sure when or where, but it was important.

_It was a few years ago at a concert during winter. It was night and snowing lightly when Team Velshtein began to make a name for them. They had been invited to a concert and then a party hosted by the IGPX sponsors. _

_He and his team sat near the front rows for the concert. He was dozing off not really paying an attention. But what did you expect from him? He did enjoy classical music and choir, but he wasn't in the mood for it tonight. The performances to him seemed mediocre and over used, he heard it multiple times and just didn't want to be there. But lucky for him it was the last performance of the night before the party upstairs in the hotel._

"_It's been a pleasure tonight with all the spectacular performances from our gifted arts program. But the concert is coming to a close, with a special performance from our pride at the Institute for the Fine Arts. She is a prodigy not only academically but with music. Here to close tonight program with her own original piece, Amy Stapleton." The announcer said cheerfully. She motioned for the girl to come on stage. The audience clapped. Cunningham clapped unenthusiastically hoping that it was a short piece and that he could leave._

_He watched as a small girl walked onto the stage carrying her polished violin. Her eyes were dull and the smile that was on her face didn't quite reach her eyes. The applause died as she readied her violin and bow. The smile started to fade slowly with each motion. With a deep breath she began to play and her fake smile completely vanished, replaced by indifference._

_The piece was amazing. She swayed in tuned with the beat of the music. It was well rehearsed and flawless. At first it was slow, Cunningham was unimpressed. The girl might've been a prodigy, but it wasn't anything to be awed for. But as the piece progressed so did the tone. He straitened himself up in his seat. It was starting to get interesting. He glanced around him; the audience seemed to agree with him too. They were paying closer attention to her than the other performances. A high note made him turn his attention back to the girl. The music became faster and he felt his own heart being taken with it. It was strange how music could affect you._

_Amy pushed and pulled the bow quickly for the climax of the piece. And silently she poured all her soul into it. She knew her parents wouldn't be there, but they would be at the party. But she couldn't stay afterwards because it was getting too late and she was getting hungry. _

_After the climax it began to slow down abruptly. Cunningham kept his eyes on the girl. The transition was flawless like all of the other transitions, obvious that the tone changed, but fluid. And from being sad and sorrowful, it began to become calm. The audience seemed to brighten up with it too. The last few measures were peaceful and relaxing. Finally she bowed the last note._

_The audience immediately began to cheer and clap many giving standing ovations. But Cunningham didn't he clapped more enthusiastically than at the beginning, but he wouldn't' let others see that he was truly impressed by the girl on stage smiling shyly._

"_That was amazing Miss Stapleton." The announcer stepped back on stage and said into the microphone. "Thank you for attending our concert. Now if you will, the party would be starting." _

_Slowly the audience began to make their way upstairs, all talking about the prodigy's performance. Amy was already backstage and packed up her violin and headed for the lobby. She thanked all the adults that came up to her and praised her for her excellent performance. After a few moments she finally made it to the lobby. She stopped at the front desk and asked if her parents called or if her ride was there yet. But they answered negatively for both._

_So she sat at one of the many comfy and plush seat littered around the hotel. Luca wasn't allowed to come with her because the hotel had a strict no pets policy. But she sat happily, thinking of the audience's reactions. It made her blush every time people acted like that after her performances. It was always short lived though; the feeling usually fades when she waits. And when the last traces of the warm feeling left, the pain of the loneliness came back._

_She glanced around and smiled at everyone that passed her. She looked at the glass doors and saw a man standing there by himself. She hesitated as she picked up her violin and walked to him._

_He ran a hand through his brown hair looking outside. A moment later he saw a girl's reflection on the glass._

"_Hey there kid," He said looking at the reflection in his usual laidback tone._

"_Hi," She said shyly looking at her shoes._

"_That was quite a performace." He commented looking outside at the snow._

"_Thank you," she said walking up next to him. She put her violin down and touched the cold glass._

"_What's the name of it?" He asked casually. He was genuinely interested._

_Amy hesitated before she replied. "The Five phases before Death." she murmured; her eyes looking up to the snowy sky._

_Cunningham quirked an eyebrow, glancing at the shorter girl. He thought about it, and it made sense. The phases were: denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and finally acceptance. The climax he heard was anger and bargaining, and when the music slowed it was depression and finally the peaceful ending was acceptance. He chuckled inwardly. She really was a prodigy, maybe even a genius. At her age she personified the phases into music. It was even more ironic that she actually knew what those meant._

"_You're pretty amazing kid." He said ruffling her hair._

_Amy's lip pouted when she looked up at him. "My name's Amy." She said fixing her hair. Cunningham chuckled and patted her head. She smiled cutely at him, this time it really reached her eyes and even touched his soul._

"_I wanna become a pilot." She said not looking up at him._

"_Hmm, really?" She nodded._

"_Why? You seem like you'll be more into playing your violin than racing."_

"_It seems like…fun." She trailed off, finally looking him in the eyes._

"_Well, when you reach IG-1, I'll be there," He said looking at her. She smiled at him. "ready to take the win." He finished smirking._

"_Hey!" She pouted indignantly. He chuckled at her and patted her head again. She only reached his a little below his elbow_

"_Who knows? Maybe one day we'll even meet at the finals." He said shrugging and still patting her head. Amy blushed, in her mind, it must've been the moment she began to have feelings for him._

"_Why are you here?" Amy asked looking back to the street._

"_I guess I needed some air before the party. You?"_

"_I'm waiting for my parents." They stood there in silence enjoying each other's company. A car pulled up and a finally dressed couple stepped out. "Oh! I'm Amy Stapleton. What's your name?" she said looking up at him again._

"_Cunningham." He said, his hand still on her head. Both watched as the finally dressed couple stepped into the hotel._

"_Amy dear, you better hurry." The woman said smiling at her daughter. Cunningham quickly withdrew him hand._

"_Yes mother." She said quietly, her smile quickly fading._

"_Oh, Cunningham how do you do?" her father asked shaking the young man's hand._

"_Fine, thank you for your invitation."_

"_Oh it was nothing. We just had to meet the rising stars." _

"_You should've heard Amy's performance, it was quite something." Cunningham complimented, looking down at her. She flashed him a grin._

"_We know. Everyone's been asking if she could play for one of their parties. She's quite gifted too. She's recently had her IQ tested." Her mother said gushing at her daughter. Amy smiled shyly and blushed._

"_Really?" Cunningham asked looking at her again. She turned her head the other way._

"_Yes, she's actually a genius. IQ's over 200!"_

"_That's great."_

"_Yes, we're quite proud of her. But it's getting late, nearly midnight! Amy, dear, you better go to the car now."_

"_Yes mother." Amy said picking up her violin._

"_Now if you wouldn't mind, why won't we head up to the party now, Cunningham?" her father suggested. Cunningham nodded in agreement._

"_In a moment, I'll walk Amy to the car." He said politely._

"_Sure," the couple turned around and headed towards the elevator. "He's such a gentleman. It would just be perfect if Amy could marry a man like him." Both Amy and Cunningham heard the comment. Amy blushed harder._

"_C'mon," Cunningham said gently guiding her to the car. Amy crawled in, and he closed the door for her. The car began to move. "Name's Cunningham, Remember it!" he shouted after her._

"_Will do!" Amy shouted back sticking her head out of the car window and a huge grin on her face._

_Cunningham shook his head smirking and walked back to the party._

"Now do you remember?" Amy asked quietly after she bowed the last note.

"Yea, you really made it too didn't you?" He said lazily smiling at her.

Amy sat down; it was then that she realized that he had her poetry book in his hands. She blushed madly and looked down.

"I didn't finish the last one." She said busying herself by putting her violin away.

Cunningham flipped to the other side of the page and began to read.

Fading Smile

It's slipping  
I don't think I can pretend anymore  
My face hurts  
I don't think I can keep it up

It's fading  
I can't hold my smile anymore  
The world's going to see  
Who-

It abruptly ended there.

Cunningham looked up at her. She smiled the same shy smile when he first spoke to her.

"Your smile's not fading. Looks the same after all these years." He said smiling.

Amy blushed. "Thank you. Did you like it?"

"Yea, your still just as good as last time. Same piece?" He straightened up and turned slightly to look at her. Amy nodded. She grew up quite nicely. Her face was less chubby and her figure was starting to come in. She smiled at him.

A piercing ring interrupted the silence and Amy quickly pulled out her cell phone from her bag. She flipped it and quickly finished the conversation.

"I need to go. Luca's shoot finished and I told Liz I'll meet her at a café." Amy said getting up. "It's nice talking to you again." She picked her up her stuff; remember to put the black book into her bag. She smiled and began to leave.

Cunningham's mind started to speed up. He wasn't sure if it was the right time for it or not. Or when he began to feel the way he did now. Maybe it was the lingering music, or the lingering words of poetry that was still on his mind, or maybe even the girl's presence. But he did it without thinking about those things, only of the girl that was leaving him.

He grabbed her hand, startling her to look back at him. And in a moment he pulled her down to him and kissed her. Amy was shocked, but quickly relaxed. It ended a short while later. Amy straightened herself and blushed slightly.

"Don't let your smile fade. I like it to much for it to die away." Cunningham spoke softly looking her right in the eyes. And she knew then, that she had someone special with her. She smiled a genuine smile; one no one had saw in a long time and began to walk away.

"If you have time tomorrow, I'll play for you again." She said looking back at him before turning the corner.

Cunningham shrugged. "Same time." She grinned and started to run.

"Don't be late!" her voice echoed as she left.

"I won't." He said looking at the finish line. He didn't expect to really find that much coming today, only some peace and quiet. But instead he found a girl playing the most beautiful music ever to be heard. And he wished she'll never stop playing or smiling for him, even when they'll meet in the finals.


End file.
